Stoner
Stoner is a song by American rapper Young Thug. Lyrics Ay aye this that stoner music n***a Stoner! Boner (let's get it) I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner (I'm a stoner) I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner (stoner) I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner I'm a motherfucking stoner I just put a forty on my wrist just like a boss I just put ten thousand on my bitch just like bust I just came from YSL just like I'm from Boston (I said) just like I'm from Boston, just like I'm from Bos Boston Thugger Thugger You I want Micheal Jackson laying Ooh All on my cash out on it (gon what?) I'm high as hell I ain't got no satellites on me (move) I told her bitch I feel like Fabo (what?) I feel like Fabo, I feel like Fabo I feel like Fabo (like Fabo) I feel like Fabo, I feel like Fabo I feel just like Fabo Fa I'm back at it (what?) Jugg man voice (your breath) Bankhead Hear my song way fronta Y-T-C-R-O-B-S-M-M, now we YSL venom sis Sliding Thugger wit it, sliding DK wit it Sliding wicked wit it, sliding window wit it (slidin') Sliding Slugger with it (slidin') sliding Bubba wit it Sliding checks wit it Got hundreds and fifties off everyones city I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner (stoner) I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner (what) I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner (yeh) I'm a motherfucking stoner I just put a forty on my wrist just like a boss' I just put ten thousand on my bitch just like a bust' I just came from YSL just like I'm from Boston Just like I'm from Boston, just like I'm Bos Boston Run that money that up like ya 'bout to start trial When you beat the case, turn into a stoner trial We don't stand in line, foreign shoe's hurt your feet Everybody stoned, weed, lean Every time I walk inside the club I see everybody looking You know I'm a stoner I love drills and I could never be tooken And you can suck my banana but I won't eat your pudding So come a lil closer my bris wanna know ya Hondle hondle hondle (hondle, hondle, hondle) How the fuck a n***a think he gone survive with a YSL run with (how fool) My glasses are metro like burn off your chest And I caught all ya'll hoe's like net and flet Your bitch is my dinner she wet like a fish I took off her legs, T-Rex. I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner, I'm a stoner I'm a motherfucking stoner I just put a forty on my wrist just like a boss I just put ten thousand on my bitch just like bust I just came from YSL just like I'm from Boston Just like I'm from Boston, just like I'm from Bos Boston I feel Fabo, I feel like Fabo, I feel like Fabo, I feel like Fabo I feel like Fabo, I feel like Fabo I feel just like Why It Sucks # The lyrics are repetitive and terrible, half the song being I'm a stoner over and over # The "i feel like fabo" part is laughably bad # The lyrics are almost unintelligible because of how much Thugga mumbles. # He overuses autotune Music Video Young Thug - Stoner (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Young Thug Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Repetitive Songs